


Ada Vacation

by aussie1



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1





	1. Ada Vacation

Adam was watching Blake move thru the crowd when he felt a tap on his arm. Hey Carson! Adam looked over at him, you good man?   
Yea, Carse, you upset, about something Adam?   
Nah he deserved the win! She was really good. Sucks me and my singer lost but it happens, and she will go far in this world, with her voice. Carson nodded his head. So what's your plans, touring with Maroon 5? Nah I'm taking the next few months off man, I'm flying out tomorrow with Big country over there, I'm going to have to hear him gloat for the next 3 months until we come back and i can stomp his ass. Carson laughed, ok well if i dont see you before you get out of here take it easy and maybe we can do lunch in a few weeks. Adam gave him a hug and followed Blake with his eyes to the other side of the room.   
A few weeks ago Adam was trying to decide what to do for the next few months, when Blake told him he was going home to Oklahoma to just relax and build a new section to his barn, to house more horses. Blake told him he was more than welcome if he found time that is to come out and visit with him. Blake laughed an said that is if you can pull yourself away from the models for a few days that is!   
Adam remembered his answer to that was to shove Blake and tell him he was coming for the entire Hokiday season not just 1 day!! Blake had quickly informed him, if he did he would help him build the barn and stalls.  
Fast forward to now, Adam like an idiot had agreed, and they were leaving tomorrow morning for Oklahoma. Adam had packed and was ready to hop on the private plane tomorrow. He looked around the room and spotted Blake's height in the center of the room. A lady was pressed up against Blake's chest. Adam smirked at Blake, well it's about time he finally found someone. Adam saw Blake was giving him a look of hoping to be saved. Adam moved from the bar, thru the crowd to Blake.  
Hey man, Blake gave him his patented smile, Adam this is Cindy. Hey Cindy, how are you doing? Good! She was still standing close to Blake, so Adam put his arm on Blake's shoulder, you about ready to leave, we have an early flight in the morning. Blake tried to look sad, Adam knowing it was fake but he hugged Cindy and he and Blake headed to the exit. Blake turned to Adam, man was I glad to see you! Adam smirked at Blake unlike any other time when I save your sasquatch ass? Blake opened the door for Adam, you want to head to the house or you got somewhere else to be? Nah I'm goin on home, early flight and all that. Yea, me too. We still leaving at 915? Yea, told Johnny we would be there by 930. Ok sounds like a plan. Hey Blake? Yea? Glad to see you finally start stepping back out with the women and all man! Blake looked at Adam kinda funny but nodded his head. They parted ways at their cars and headed to their houses to be ready for the morning.   
When the next morning rolled around Adam meet Blake at his place. Mornin! Adam inclined his head. I see your not exactly a mornin person huh. Adam rolled his eyes. They hit the road with their driver and Adam closed his eyes next thing he knew Blake was rubbing his shoulder hey buddy were here. Adam roused to up to see an airplane in front of their suv. Here. Adam pulled his head off of Blake's arm, and got his headphones and hopped out. Hey Blake! Hey Johnny, you doing ok man? Yea wife alright? She's doing good since this last baby, Lord I tell ya Blake this is it 3 is enough! Blake swatted him on the shoulder. Hey Johnny this here is Adam Levine, from Maroon 5. Hey man nice to meet you! Adam shook Johnnys hand. Adams coming to check out the country and help me build a barn.   
Sounds like you guys are going to be busy this fall. Hoping to get the barn up and rolling with a few new horses but the time i have to be back here in California. Johnny helped them inside showed their luggage and began checking the controls. Alrighty here we go. Adam and Blake tightened their seatbelts and 5 minutes later they were in the air. Adam and Blake chatted for a bit then they both closed their eyes for a nap. Blake roused up to Johnny telling them they were 30 minutes from Ada, Oklahoma. He leaned over to wake Adam. He shook his shoulder hey man were almost here. Adam opened 1 eye then the other. He shook his head. Whoo I sure was tired me too slept till Johnny woke me up man. They both stretched their legs and got ready to onboard 10 minutes later. Wow we slept 4.5 hours! Felt damn good Adam said. Johnny laughed you guys have been pretty busy? Adam nodded yea between touring, the voice, and life it's been crazy. Johnny agreed and helped them to unload and add everything to Blake's truck that someone had delivered for them.   
Johnny Blake and Adam all shook hands and hugged and he left to take care of the plane. Blake, hey Adam, hum? Wanna stop and get some food? Yea man I'm a little hungry, me too. They went to a southern diner near Blake's place and had fried chicken, mashed potatoes green beans and cornbread. Adam had water and Blake had some tea. They left after Blake spoke to nearly everyone in the restraunt. Adam shook his head you really do know everyone! Blake shoved Adam to the pickup. He'll ya I know everyone I was born raised and live here. Of course they know me. He'll in a few days they will speak and pass won't even be a big deal I'm home. Hell I shop at all these stores and no one even pays attention.   
Blake turned the radio on and of course he was singing. Adam smirked at him whatever rockstar this is the country and as you know I'm number 1 on the radio right now so of course I'm singing!! Adam punched Blake's arm. Shut up Mr over confident!   
They pulled into Blake's circle driveway about 30 minutes later. His dog Betty came flying out of the house. Woo there girl! How are ya Blake knelt down to pat her head. Blake I told you I would help you find a woman Betty the dog doesn't count! Adam your an idiot! The screen door opened and Blake's mom came out hey momma! Hey son how ya doin? Blake and his mom hugged for a while and Blake kissed her head and cheek. It sure is good ta see ya momma! He squeeze her shoulders. Momma this here is Adam Levine from Maroon 5. His momma popped him on the arm. Of course I know who he is I watch you guys all the time and you nevwr shut up about him when your on the phone. But it sure is nice to meet you adam. Adam hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. Nice to meet you too mam. Blake drew Adam back over to him. Blake stop manhandling the man! Adam laughed out loud yea blake stop pulling me around. Well hell if you weighed more than 100lbs i wouldnt shove you around when I was just pulling you backward. Adam moved to stand beside Blake as his sister and step dad came out. Howdy! Blake with one arm still around Adams shoulder and the other giving hugs to his family and a kiss on Eddys head greeted and introduced Adam to his family.   
Well now that we've all meet I'm going to go in get a good shower wash the plane ride off and then just relax what da ya say we grill out a bit later this evenin?   
Son that's a great idea. I'll call up the family let em know and we can all have a get together. Adam looking shocked at all this looked to Blake. Yea maybe we can have Adam here sing a few songs for us. He's single ya know! Eddy laughed. Well we can definitely fix that for you Adam!! And with his looks it won't be hard added Dorothy! Hey!! Blake laughed! Come on Ads let's get you a room set up before my momma and sister marry you off! Adam looked scared for a minute like perhaps they were serious.   
Adam took off after Blake. Blake showed Adam the downstairs then the upstairs. Which room you wants Ads? Blake had 3 rooms available for him, I'll take this one he said, Adam choose the one with the blue and tan walls and quilts. I can see the mountains. Adam, not realizing he was still in the room with him. Hmm if were lucky we may even see a bit of snow. Never know in November, and definitely some in December. Ok I'm going to leave you to it man. Come on down whenever your ready.  
Blake met Adam in the living room. Hey I got some of the guys to cut some logs for the wood fireplace. Adam nodded his head. So eddy said about 17 family members are going to swing over about 7. So well fire the grill about 6, that way everything is rolling by the time they get here. Adam sank into the leather sofa. Want a drink? Nah I'm good, Blake turned on the tv so they could just sit back and chill. Blake sat down beside adam and threw his feet up on the table.


	2. ada vacation

Blake and Adam kicked back on the couch until his momma came in and told him it was getting late. Blake looked a his watch ad saw the time was getting close to 6. He shoved Adams arm, hey man you ready? Yea, you wanna make the baked potatoes? Ya ill also do a salad. Ok Blake left to start the grill and Adam headed to the kitchen. Dorothy was there waiting on him. Hey adam what can I get for you? Oh I'm going to start making some baked potatoes and a salad. Well ill help you, Dorothy said. They set out making the food and chatting about The Voice, singing and being on tour all the tie. She laughed at Adams jokes and antics, as he talked about her son and the way he talked. She could tell that the two of them were friends and that Adam loved Blake. They walked to the sink together to pull the head of lettuce part. Blake came in and stopped beside Adam putting his huge hands on Adams shoulders. Dorothy watched as Adam leaned into Blake while dicing a tomato. She thought to herself it was odd how Adam just leaned all over Blake but there again Blake had always been handsy and Adam seemed to eat it up, loving the attention afterall Adam sat all over Blake on tv and they were always kissing and hugging and playing. She never knew blake to play for any team but women. Blake interupted her thinking when he snatched some cheese off the bar for the salad. Adam was holding Blakes hand above his dead. Drop it Blake! Adam don't be snippity! Just give me the cheese. No Blake it's for the salads. Blake pulled Adams hand down and ate the cheese out of his fingers. Ewww!! Blake Tollison Shelton! Blake's momma yelled at him to stop. Adam pulled his fingers back and washed them under the spicket. Blake smiled at him. Oh Adam, don't act like you hate it. You know you love me nibbling on your fingers. Adam burst out laughing. Whatever big country! Dorothy looked at them funny but continued her chopping and salad making. The guests began to arrive about 10 minutes later. All of them coming to greet Blake and meet Adam. Adam and Dorothy got the salads and potatoes ready and Blake began the steaks. The crowd picked places to sit and began to talk and laugh. Adam went to the grill and stood with Blake and about 10 of his male cousins. Adam were talking about hunting tomorrow morning what ya think? Blake's accent was really coming out thick with his family and friends. Adam not a hunter, hadn't ever been hunting hated to tell the rest of the group that he had actually never done that before. He'll they would laugh him all the way back to LA. Ugh well, Blake smirked knowing damn well seeing Adams face that he was not going to be able to do it. Ok guys that's the last of the steaks let's eat. Adam hung back with Blake. So Adam, I have plenty of guns and ammo I will teach you how to hunt and shoot it will be fine, give us something to do ok? Adam looked at Blake like he was crazy, Blake you know I'm not killing a bambi! Blake grabbed the last plate of steaks and they headed back inside to eat and chat. Blake and adam fixed plates and everyone got seats. Adam sat beside Blake's cousin and his wife. They all chatted until it was so late he couldn't even see out the window. Blake stood and greeted everyone on their way out to their cars. The men all decided to meet at 5am. He'll ya guys well see ya then. When the last guest left Dorothy went with them kissing both the boys and giving them hugs. I'll see you guys later. Ok momma, well come over in the next few days I've got some guys comin over to help with the barn for the weekend I'm hoping to have it done in the next 2 weeks and get ma knew horses in the barn. Ok son, love you. Adam stood back speaking to each person as they went, then he and Blake crashed on the couch. Whoo man I'm give out, but I love your family, man they are so cool. Your cousin Aaron has a pretty cool job and I love the fact that he is like a detective, kinda neat. Chatting for a bit Blake noticed that Adam was begining to get tired, his eyes closing while talking to Blake. Blake leaned over and kissed Adam on his hair. Adam opened his eyes, Blake? You need to go to bed rockstar, it's time. Let's go. Adam sighed and got up Blake coming behind him setting the alarms and turning the lights out behind them. Blake dropped Adam off in his room, ok man I'll see you tomorrow when I get back ok? Ok Blake don't kill the bambi!! Blake laughed well see Ads. Blake got to his room and closed the door getting his hunting gear out for the next morning. Damn it was getting late. He got in the bed and set his alarm for 4. He laid in the bed thinking about Adam. Adam who had become his best friend, and confident, never would he ever have thought they would be not oknly best friends but that Adam would be here at his house, as a guest. Crazy is what it was. Blake woke the next morning at 4 with his alarm and slid his coveralls and long johns on. He walked down the hall and stopped at Adams room he eased the door open to make sure Adam was ok. He looked in, and saw Adams dark hair sticking out of the covers. He walked slowly to make sure he was ok. He pulled the covers over Adams left shoulder and then walked out. Blake headed to the kitchen for some food and drinks for the morning with his cousins. Blake got home about 2, opening the front door to a sweet smell. He walked in to see Adam and his momma in the kitchen making an apple pie. Blake! Hey son! Blake smiled at the both of them hey guys yall having a good day without me? They both laughed oh yea Adam said, smiling I've heard all about your modeling career and haircuts. Momma! They both smiled at each other and Dorothy told Blake all about their day. Well I was thinking about taking Adam around town momma but since your here, you wanna go with us, just take a ride around? No son I'm going on home. Oh well ok then Adam and I will stop by tomorrow as long as Adam doesn't have anything going on. Nah Adam shook his head. Ok well Blake kissed his momma and then headed to the shower. I'll be back in a few Adam, I'm gonna shower then well be ready. Ok man. When Blake came back he was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a tee shirt. Adam had on the same but with a black cowboy hat. Blake busted out laughing really Adam? He'll yea gotta fit in man, ya know? Blake only shook his head and grabbed Adams hand, come on I wanna show ya around the town and all. Blake took Adam to the town center, they got out and got an ice cream then went to the general stores. Blake took him to his schools, where Blake had went as a kid, then on to the lake where he kept his large boat. Thought maybe 1 day we can head out on my baby over there take her down to a few other places, fish and just relaxe. Adam climbed aboard and they sat and chilled for a bit until Blake said he was going to take him 1 more place. They went out to the old park where Blake grew up playing football. They climbed the old benches and sat. So you have some good memories here? Yea Adam, real good he'll I don't remember how many games we won and lost, he'll I had my first kiss under these bleachers, after I won a game against the lions. Really? Yep she was real sweet her name was Tracy. Adam smiled at him, you guys didn't make it? Nah she and her family moved away, but I still remmebr it I was 16 at the time. Adam smiled I didn't have my first kiss until i was 18 so you were ahead of me. Really rockstar? Yea no one wanted a pimply faced boy! Adam kinda laughed at himself for a second. Blake sat silent. Looking at him. That's not funny Adam. Adam looked at him funny for a second Blake it's cool man I can't change the past ya know. Anyway, as far as kisses go mine wasn't all that spectacular really it was just a girl I didn't feel anything. Blake sat staring at Adam for a second. Have you ever kissed a guy Adam? Adam looked at Blake real funny, ugh no.. Why do you ask? I was just curious, ya know since were on the subject and all. Adam sat quietly, I had a guy lean in to kiss me once but I moved before he could, was one of my brothers friends he had, had a bit to much to drink, and I wasn't interested. Blake I know you haven't, Mr. Homecoming king, head football player, country redneck! Blake looked at him for a moment then turned his head. Huh nah I haven't, being here it's not exactly the thing to do ya know 2 men or even 2 women. He'll I know the times are changing but here in Ada their not. Being in LA, things are very different, I guess you become more worldly, ya know, I mean you see it all the time and it becomes the norm, but here nah. Adam sat staring at Blake with an intent look until Blake who noticed Adams look moved to get up. Well let's get on home, momma and you made a nice looking pie I want some, you? Adam sat looking at Blake wondering why he had changed the subject so quickly, but shrugged his shoulder and stood as well. Yea let's head on I'm getting hungry and it's getting late I know your tired. Yea and tomorrow the builders come to help with the barn. Want me to get you up early or you want to wait and just wake up, nah he'll no wake me up is and to help too. Blake agreed and they hopped in their truck to head back to Blake's place. Chapter 3 soon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Arm a and Blake arrived home they saw there was a car parked in the yard.   
Huh wonder who that is?   
Blake hopped out and went to the porch, he saw it was Mianda. Shit he said to himself. Of all the damn people to show up. He walked over to the porch.  
Hey Blake, Hi Miranda. How are ya? I'm good I wanted to bring this by in case you wanted it. Blake saw it was one of his guitars. Thanks Ran. I found it when i was cleaning out the place in Texas. Thanks Ran. Your welcome. Adam was slowly moving up to the porch. Hey Miranda! Hey Adam how are you? I'm good, taking a vacation, about to build a barn, ya know the normal. Miranda smiled at Adam, well let me know how that barn building goes for you. He laughed yea I'll let ya know as long as I'm not laying in a hospital bed. They all laughed. Miranda you want to come in, have a drink?   
No I'm heading on, I've got to be on a plane tomorrow for a tour in Indiana, but I kept seeiing that guitar sitting in the hallway and I wanted to bring it to you. Well thanks Ran, I appreciate it. She waved and left to hop in her car with a friend.   
Well lets grab a bite, shall we? Adam agreed. They went in the house and grabbed some leftover steaks and salad and Adam grabbed the pie while Blake grabbed the sweet tea and beer. They turned on HBO and watched the new Jumanji movie. When the credits rolled Adam saw Blake was out on his side of the couch. Adam tried to wake him but Blake just shrugged his touch. Adam looked around for the blankets and went to the spare room and grabbed a few pillows he locked the doors and activated the alarm system then laid down on the couch with Blake. He also set his alarm for the following morning not wanting to oversleep the builders arrival. Adam laid his head on Blake's chest and stretched his legs out thank God Blake had bought a huge couch to lay on and it was very comfortable too. Maybe that was just Blake's chest, oh well it was nice and warm either way. He snuggled, no that's not the word he was looking for he manly laid down and used Blake as his pillow.   
When he woke next it was to Blake pushing him aside, and the doorbell ringing. Adam, why are you laying on me? Huh? Your my pillow Blake, stop moving, pillows don't move or talk shh. Adam, the doorbells ringing. Let it ring pillow. Blake laughed and shoved Adam over to the the back of the couch. Dude!   
Blake hopped up to get the door after tripping over a shoe. He looked out to see the builders trucks. Good morning, Mr shelton. Mornin guys, y all come on in, want some coffee? No sir, were ready to start. Oh well, Adam came up wearing his boxers and a tee shirt. The builder looked over to him, Adam not paying any attention to the man, laid his head down on Blake's shoulder, the builder looked at him funny, Blake and Adam neither paid attention, Adam opened 1 eye to see the builder staring at him. Hi! The builder stunned took and backed a step up. Sorry I have a house guest, so I'm running a bit behind, Adam snorted at Blake's reasoning. Laughing Blake shrugged Adam back. Ok man give me about 30 minutes and I'll be out there with ya. Y'all can go ahead and start. Blake closed the door, Adam Really? What? Adam laughed hey man your the one who told him you have a house guest and your running behind! It was his look that started it, not sure what made him look so funny at me! Let's hurry, I'll put some coffee in the coffee maker, Adam nodded to him and headed to the shower.   
Blake and Adam meet in the kitchen Blake handing him a cup of coffee with 4 sugars and milk. Starbucks? Blake nodded yep. Umm. They both grabbed pop tarts and headed to the builders. Betty on their heels.   
The head builder Doug was standing and watching his crew unload trucks of Lumber shingles and paint. Mornin! Good morning. You doing alright today? Oh Yea, ready for Thanksgiving in a week. Blake chuckled yea me too, love to eat! So what can we help with? Umm how about get with Mason and Levi? Ok man thanks. Adam and Blake began to work on the new floors and the other men all got in line too. At lunch Blake ordered pizza for everybody and they all chatted for an hour. Doug got them all back together a bit later and they continued on with their work. When it hit 5, Doug said alrighty Blake well be back tomorrow to work some more at this rate I'm guessing about a week and a half. Doug shook Blake and Adams hands and they all agreed.   
Adam let's go see my momma, I bet she has soup ready! Adam laughed alright, she like me more anyway! Blake swatted him on the back of his head, they hopped in Blake's old truck and headed to Dorothys house.   
When they got there, there were about 9 people for dinner. Adam just laughed. My family doesn't get together quite like this he told Blake. Adam sat beside Blake at the dinner table and they fixed plates and bowls of homemade bread, and vegetable soup. They moved to the living room, everyone talking and getting to know Adam. Eddy and her husband talked to Adam about music and working while Blake and a few cousins discussed hunting and it's merits. When 10 came Blake and Adam excused themselves to head home. Momma well be back later on in the week, the builders will be there early and they got a show of Adam in his boxers this mornin, Endy laughed out loud wish I had been there, her husband laughed good naturedly and Adam blushed. Blake pulled him along. Let's roll Rockstar! They made it him in time to crash in their separate rooms and fall fast asleep.   
The next morning lead to just about the same, except Blake had to wake Adam after seeing Doug. Hey Ads you coming now or you wanna sleep in this Mornin? Ads? Adam peeked open 1 eye and jerked Blake off balance, Blake fell on one knee on the soft bed. Yes Big country I'm going out with you and the guys, just give me a sec, my alarm hasn't even gone off yet. Blake was kneeling above and to reciprocate the pulling him off balance he began tickling Adams belly thru the covers, Adam began to squirm away from him. Blake, I .. sheesh stop, Adam laughed and got caught up in the tickling, wait Blake grabbed the covers and tickled him more, moving up to his chin. You sure your up now Rockstar? I can always continue if you aren't awake enough? He laughed, but when Blake started wiggling his fingers Adam tried to roll away and knocked Blake over to the other side. Blake taken by surprise fell on Adam. Shit cowboy I have to pee!! Must you lay on my bladder? Blake was staring at him and Adam laughed at him. Pee Blake!! Blake hopped up and helped Adam to sit up. Shit Blake I don't know if I can make it all the way to the bathroom! Blake snatched Adam up and carried him to the door of the bathroom! Yikes Blake! Any other time I may yell but I really got to pee. Blake closed the door to the bathroom and left Adam to his business. He went downstairs to finish the eggs and toast. The bacon already ready. Adam came downstairs about 15 minutes later and they grabbed the plates and headed to the door. Blake handing him his coffee and Adam grabbing the door for them both. Doug was already working with his crew when they made it out. At lunch Blake did Chinese with the crew. Doug thanked he and Adam for their hard work and they left another day over. Hey man watcha wanna do tonight? Let's just stay home and chill man. You feeling ok rockstar? Getting old? I want to just take a good shower get this dirt off and sit back with a beer and maybe a burger. Just chill out. Huh ok. That's a plan. Blake fired the gas grill up and went upstairs to shower. Adam was pulling out some ketchup mustard and chips when he came back. Blake went out to grill the burgers while Adam fixed the condiments on the coffee table. Blake came back in 15 minutes later with 6 huge patties. Adam grabbed the buns and they fixed their burgers. Blake turned on a Lakers game for Adam and they chilled till about 10 Adam was yawning man I'm tired. Me too man they both cleaned the junk up and hit the stairs. Hey Blake get me up ok? Ok Adam, will do Night. Blake could tell Adam was having a great time with the builders and hanging out with them. Blake fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. About 2 he woke to adam crawling on the bed. Adam? Groggy he turned to the pressure on the bed. You ok? Yea but I just needed to be with someone. Blake blinked 3 times staring at Adam. Ugh ok? Well hop in, Blake pulled the covers back enough so Adam could crawl under. You sure your ok? Ugh ugh. Adam was already falling back to sleep. Blake lay motionless for a bit. What the he'll had caused Adam to crawl in his bed he'll they were both 34 and 37 that's not normal.. Blake not wanting to make anything of it, rolled to his side and closed his eyes, after all if Adam crawled in his bed there must be a he'll of a good reason maybe he had a bad dream. He hadn't know Adam but a few years who knows. The next thing Blake knew the alarm was ringing at 5. Blake opened his eyes to a sleepy Adams spiky hair in his face and his head on Blake's pillow. Smirking he reached for his phone and pulled the camera up he took a pic of Adams face mashed into Blake's pillow and him drooling. He looked thru the lens and watched as Adam breaths moved the hair on his chest. Blake rubbed his hand down Adams hair.   
Hey man it's time to get up. We can't sleep all day. Adam opened his eyes and looked up at Blake, why are you in the bed with me Blake? Your in my bed Rockstar! Not the other way around. Adam sat up so fast he almost hit Blake's head with his. What? Ugh yea you came in here about 2 AM and said soemthing about needing someone. So you crawled in the bed and under the covers, then I woke to you drooling on my pillow! Omg! Blake he looked around, seeing it was true. Shit man I'm so sorry, I have no freaking idea what I was even thinking or doing! Blake laughed at him. Man it's ok I just figured you had had a bad dream or whatever. Look if you want to talk feel free. But just so you know I have the irrefutable proof that you were here. Aww aren't you cute drooling on my pillow? Blake showed Adam his phone pic. Think I'll set this as my screen shot! Adam made grabby hands for it. Blake don't you freaking dare!! Adam came flying out of the bed to grab the camera. Nope Blake said and put his password on it. No way rockstar! Just be glad were friends or I would send this to every magazine and even your buddy Ellen!! Adams face turned redder if that was even possible. Blake went to the bathroom and came back with work jeans and a sweet shirt. Get rolling, rockstar. My barn won't build itself! Adam was sprawled like a star on the bed. Blake's chest constricted looking at him. He didn't realize how much he really loved Adam as his friend until right then. Come on rocker I'm going to start breakfast. Ok ok impatient much!! You know you love me! Blake was just finishing the French toast and fruit when Adam showed up he handed him his Starbucks and they headed to the workers. After another week of working they were done with the barn, Blake and Adam took pics of their hard work.   
Blake told him the next day they were heading to look at some horses for the barn.  
And the day after was Thanksgiving.   
Next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake stood in the kitchen fixing coffee for him and Adam, thinking back to the night before it had been a week since Adam had last crawled into his bed. Last night was the same thing about 1 in the morning he was awakened by Adam. He felt the bed move so he opened his eyes to see Adam pull the covers back, lay down and cover himself to his hair. Blake never said 1 word he just watched as Adam scootched closer and closer to him then when he was laying as close to Blake as possible he sighed and seemed to instantly be asleep. Blake looked at him to see if he was playing with Blake, but no, no Adam was asleep and apparently was extremely happy to lay on top or right under Blake's body. Blake fell asleep to Adams body directly under him Blake pulled the covers over Adam, the guy just couldn't get warm enough no matter what and relaxed a bit more. When the sun started to show Blake woke to it hitting his face. He felt Adam the starfish sprawled across his body, completely oblivious to the world. Sheesh what on earth was with Adam? He would mention it later for now he was going to shower and get dressed to meet Jack at his ranch. Blake eased out from under Adam and pulled the covers around him. Adam searched for Blake for a moment but seemed content to hang on to the pillow and snuggle into the bedding. Blake shook his head.   
Anyway back to his coffee from that side note. Strange behavior from the little rockstar.. He'll Blake wasn't about to tell any of his friends that his very straight, model hopping, rockstar best friend was sleeping with him, err sleeping in his bed.. Truth is Trace, Tim, Reba none of them would believe that crap. He would be laughed out of the Ole Opry itself, not to mention he would be laughed at by his momma.. anyway, coffee! He went upstairs and heard Adam had moved back to his room to shower. He yelled thru the door. Hey Adam, i have coffee ready when you are. He heard Adam say something, but couldn't make it out, you ok Man? Yea, Adam said. Ok I'll be downstairs.   
Blake was just putting the pancakes on the plates with the sausage and eggs when Adam came in his hair spiked and a flannel shirt on with torn jeans. Hey rockstar I made breakfast then well get outta here and head to Jack's place. Ok Adam replied and sat down staring at his plate. Adam? Hey, Hey look at me, He reached across the table, are you ok Man? Adam looked at Blake's face for a minute tea I'm fine.. Blake I'm sorry about coming to your room man I don't know why I keep that up. It's really weird, I mean I have done it in the past, like I switch rooms, or from the couch to a room or whatever, but I've never hopped in the bed with someone much less a guy! Blake was watching addams blush climb his cheeks. Look Adam I'm sure it's probably just a dream your having. I mean it's only the 2nd time in what 2 weeks? So I don't think you have a problem. Maybe it's what were doing before bed? Huh they sat silently thinking about watching particular movies or foods then eating and drinking. Maybe if we cut out the action or horror flicks it will stop? Huh maybe your right Blake. Yea, so just chill. When you come in all you do is pull the covers back get in and oh so cutely snuggle into the sheets and blankets. Aww... Adam kicked Blake under the table. Really Blake!! Blake laughed, look man it's not like your touching me or doing anything crazy ok, all your doing is sleeping  
Adam sat for a second then nodded ok.   
They got on the road about 30 mintues later and headed to Jacks farm.   
When they arrived 2 large Great Pyrenees meet them at the truck. Holy shit Blake what are those? Oh those are herding dogs. Wow they look like horses!! Blake laughed they are huge but no there dogs. Jack came out to say hey. Blake how are ya? I'm doin good, y'all? We're makin it man. Come on in. Jessie was in the kitchen running a load of dishes. Hey Blake! Hey Jessie. She came flying to Blake to give him a hug. Good to see you. Yea yall too. We have a new addition too. Come on in i want you to meet our daughter Pearl. Adam Blake and Jack walked through the house to see a sleeping baby. Aww Blake brushed his hand across the baby's hair. She's beautiful guys. They all walked back to the kitchen, sit on down guys. They all sat and Jessie brought them tea. Oh guys this is my buddy from LA, I'm sure you know him. Of course Jessie said, nice to meet you Adam. We watch you guys all the time.   
Adam smiled and shook her hand and Jack's. You taking time to relax? Yep, I came down to help Blake build a barn, and just chill. Maroon 5 and I are taking it easy till after we start up the voice again in the new year. Oh ok. Yea so Blake's keeping me pretty entertained. They all laughed. Well whatcha say we head out to the horses? Yea sounds like a plan. They headed to the barn, to see a few Jack had gotten ready for Blake to see. Adam and Blake walked side by side into the barn the huge dog following Adam. Grayson come here boy, Jack called the xl dog. Adam turned to see him following Jack to the other side of the barn. Blake here are 3 horses I pulled these for you. They are the best I have right now. The black 1 is 2, the white and brown is a year and 8 months, and the solid grey is 2 years a 1 month.   
How are they for riding? They are all solid riders. Good horses sturdy and friendly. Blake walked around them all. Adam Rubbing the grey ones nose. It's like velvet Adam said. Blake looked from Adam to the grey horse to Jack. Jack got it they would take the grey one and the black one. He nodded to Jack and they got the trailer hitched up and ready. Jack loaded the grey one first then the black one. Sure you don't want the white and brown one too? Nah I just have the room for 2 I just finished the barn 2 days ago, they will all have plenty of space to roam. Jack nodded his understanding. Blake pulled a check out for the 2 and wrote it. Thanks Jack! I appreciate it man. Hey your more than welcome Blake. I know you will take care of my baby's. You know it!  
Blake turned around to see that Adam had not come with him he looked at Jack, Jack shrugged and they walked back to the barn. Blake walked in and looked around. Adam, Blake called? They walked forward and Jack turned to see Grayson laying on the hay, with Adam sitting and holding 3 white puffs of fur. Jack laughed those are my babies. I'm surprised May is allowing you to touch them. Her and Grayson are the parents. They're so cute Adam said. I was walking out when I heard crying so I walked over and I saw them rolling over each other. Jack nodded to them, yea I'm sellling 6 of the 7. So far I've sold all but 2.   
They have huge feet! Adam laughed and picked up the one with Markings on its eyes. Look at his feet Blake they're almost the size of my hand and he's a baby. Jack laughed they're 8 weeks 2 days ago. They're great Pyrenees they can get pretty big up to 180lbs, and about 3. 3.5 feet tall. Adam hugged the ball of fluff to his chest it had fallen asleep. Blake looked at Adam and the ball of fluff. You want that puppy Adam? You don't have a dog since Bones passed. It's gonna be a bit of work for ya, but you have tons of energy. Jack looked between the 2. I can tell you that he is not a working dog. He will not herd as he gets older. Nothin wrong with him, he's just a pet jot a worker. I've had pyrs for about 18 years, and I can tell their temperaments when they're this age and he is a lover gonna be a good inside watch dog, not much of a barker yet, could be as he gets older.   
Adam looked at the puppy that's was sleeping soundly. Blake watching the 2 of them. He pulled this wallet out and Jack made a sign and said I'll be back. Jack was back in a few minutes with the puppys paperwork for Adam. Adam was still rubbing the puppys head. Ok boy, your going home with Adam. Adam do you have a name for him? Blake are you serious? Yep sure am. Y'all obviously belong together that's for sure. Plus he's a snuggler! Adams face flushed a bit. Luckily Jack was making out the paperwork. Cash passed between the 2 and Adam carried The puppy out. Oh do you have a name so I can send this paperwork to the AKC organizations Adam? Adam sat in the truck seat and said yea I think Mason T Levine. Blake held the puppy while Adam put his seatbelt on. The puppy barely woke up from person to person. Jack went over some things with them about the puppy and told them to get a kennel a huge one for the house will make the training very quick. Ok?   
Blake thanked Jack again and he Adam 2 horses and Mason T headed to Blake's ranch.   
When they arrived Adam took Mason to potty then carried him back with him to help Blake. Adam you gonna carry Mason around everywhere? Adam laughed yep he's scared. Blake nodded and backed the trailer to the gates opened them and then opened the trailer up. He walked the grey horse then the black one out. They walked around exploring their new areas.   
Blake moved the trailer and truck then latched the gate. Ok well let's get the horses feed and watered then we can run to the store for a kennel like Jack said and some puppy food. Adam held Mason and helped Blake feed and water the horses. They took off for the closest pet store to get an x xl kennel, leashes, collars, dishes, and food for the puppy. While they were there they took mason to the vet and had him checked and his 2nd set of shots and worm meds.   
They stopped by KFC on the way home and grabbed chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans.   
They got home in time to set up the puppys things, and for Blake to call his mom about Thanksgiving dinner the next day.   
Blake talked to his mom for about 30 minutes and agreed they would be there about 1230.   
Adam was sitting quietly humming to Mason when Blake came in. Hey Rockstar, you gonna put him down tonight or What? Adam smiled yea, but you know he's gonna cry! Yea but he has to get used to being without his siblings and all. Adam nodded ok.. They both went and showered and came back mason had been good and crawled to the back of the kennel and came forward to be held when Adam came back. I'm going to take him to use the bathroom well be back. I'll go out with you. They all 3 went out, mason pottyed and they all came in. They let mason get good and tired and took him to tee tee 2 more times. He should make it till tomorrow or about 4-5 be for she has to go again.   
Hey are we making anything for the dinner tomorrow? Nah momma says she's got it under control I ask her earlier. Ugh ok then.   
Adam if your nervous just take him to your room that way if he gets to mewling and crying you can just take him out. Ok then. They transferred the kennel to Adams room. Blake helped him set it up and then left Adam to his own devices.   
Blake was just falling asleep when his door opened, Blake? Yea? I'm going to take Mason out 1 more time. I just didn't what to scare you if the alarm went off while we were outside. Ok man that's fine. Night. Night! Blake watched from his window as Adam took Mason got he grass and waited for him to do his business. The puppy was doing pretty well. He'll truth is it hadn't had 1 accident. Jack said they were smart dogs. And Adam was doting on it so hopefully it will be easy to train, and maybe it will help Adam with whatever he has going on as well. Blake moved to the bed when he heard Adam start the alarm system. Yes the puppy should make it till the morning.   
Blake woke to hearing a tiny woof, woof, he opened his eyes it was 713am. He heard Adam shshing the puppy come on boy don't wake Blake. We're going out. And such a good boy!! He heard kisses. So the puppy must have made it all night with out partying in the kennel. Sweet!   
Blake pulled on his pants and opened the bedroom door to hear the front door closing. He speed walked to the kitchen and started coffee and got ready to start a light breakfast since it was Thanksgiving and his momma would cook enough for 100 people. Adam walked up about 5 minutes later. Hey man. Y'all good? Ugh huh. Mason slept all night. Good looks like he may be pretty easy to train then. Yea i think you may be right, Blake, im going to feed him now then I will take him out to potty then back then out like Jack said. Yep just keep that up about every 45 minutes and he will be very easy to deal with. Adam said yea man I hope. Bones was pretty easy year back, did pretty much the same. Adam and mason were in and out many times. And Blake went out with them watching the puppy fall over on its to big paws. Blake watch him run. That's so precious Blake said her eill film y'all run with him. Blake filmed them for a bit then took several pics. Ok Adam I'm going to swing through check on the horses then well head to the wood for a walk to mommas. A walk? Yea if we walk we can get there in about the same times as driving. If were tired well just have 1 of the family run us back. This way mason will be good and tired. Ok sounds good man.   
They took off about an hour later and got or his momma about 45 minutes after.   
That was quick Blake. Didn't realize she was so close. Yea I wanted to be close to I bought all this land so we could walk to each other if need be. Smart. Mason had walked the entire way and was begining to tire, so Blake carried him for a bit and the puppy slept on his shoulder. Aww Blake he loves you. Blake patted the puppys head and back. Yea he does. He's a good dog Adam you can tell already smart and loving.   
Adam patted the puppys back. They walked up to Blake's mommas door. Hey momma, hey I didn't hear y all drive up!  
Nah we walked, figured Adams new baby needed the exercise and it went to sleep. Dorothy had a fit and of course the women and kids all had to hold mason. He is so cute. Yes got him from Jack. Really? Yep they have 1 left a girl. But this one fell in love with Womanizer over there and that was it. Adam blushed whatever Blake! The teen girls in the room had crowded around Adam and the puppy. Blake wasnt sure if they were there for mason or Adam. Ok girls! The girls all looked guilty nope not the puppy, Adam! Balke shook his head.  
They ate a good Thanksgiving lunch everyone was thankful for many things and the day was drawing to a close. Whoo Adam said guess we need to head on huh. Yea let's get on down the road. It will be dark in an hour or so. Ok they hugged everyone at least 2 times and took off for the house. Mason flopping behind and running in front. Whoo he will be tired tonight Adam. Keep him busy when we get home don't let him sleep and he will sleep till you wake him tomorrow. That's sounds pretty good. They got home and played with Mason for another hour and then took showers and sat on the couch and watched as movie unti l they were all nodding off. Blake took Mason to tee tee and then they all sorted ways.   
At 1240 Blake heard Adam get up and take Mason out then come back. He felt the bed move. And realized Adam had gotten in his bed. Huh now that's defiinelty strange right there. He took the dog out, and then got in Balkes bed.. Huh   
Blake laid still didn't say anything. He waited to feel Adam snuggle him but instead felt Masons wet nose on his chest. Shit he didn't have a shirt on. Mason settled between them and fell asleep. Blake saw Adam was already asleep..   
Blake laid quietly till he fell asleep, wondering to himself what was going on with his Rockstar.  
Mason got Adam up with little kisses and a cute puppy woof about 8am. Adam glanced around and saw that he had once again done it. He was in Blake's room. Ugghh! Damn what is wrong with me? Blake is going to throw me out before my vacation is even up. Maybe I need to go home? Adam walked down the stairs and smelled fresh Starbucks brewing and heard Blake moving in the kitchen, Adam immediately went out the front door avoiding Blake, who was most likely going to tell him to pack his crap and go back to LA, not only was he crawling in the bed with Blake but he had brought Mason too?? Geez.   
Blake heard the front door opening, it was unlike Adam not to stop and speak but he also had a puppy that needed to pee Blake went to the front porch and saw Adam shivering waiting for Mason to potty. Adam! Adam moved his shoulders to a hunch and turned around. Hey Blake. Mornin. Just wanted to make sure you were good out here. Yep. Need a coat? Nah, he will be ready in a, before Adam could speak Mason ran to Blake. Morning ball of fluff! Mason licked Blake's face. Adam smiled forgetting about waking in Blake bed for a few minutes. Blake had breakfast ready and they all set out to eating. So today were going to look for a Chbristmas tree. Thought we would head over to Lane and Megan's they own a tree place. Really? Ugh huh. I've never done that before. Well we will be able to pick one and cut it down. Will be fun.   
Adam nodded and slipped upstairs for a quick shower. Blake came in with Mason to put him down seeing the bathroom door open, he went to leave when he heard Adam say something. Blake listened for a sec, then started to walk away again. Then heard something again. He walked back to the door and listened. Adam moaned again for a 3rd time. Oh oh Blake thought he's masturbating. Shit. He started to leave when he heard Adam moan louder than before. Jesus Blake thought that sounds hot. Blake himself hardening in his pants at the sound of Adam. Blake began to walk away. Shit I need a woman asap if this gets me going..   
Blake deemed that tonight he would take Adam to a local bar they could see women which they hadn't in almost 3 weeks. He hadn't had sex himself in hell over 3 months not since he and Miranda had split and he wasn't sure about Adam he knew Adam was picky and into models but he was just going to have to get over it out here.   
Blake began to make a plan for about 6 tonight, when Adam got to the kitchen he saw Blake was ready to go. Hey man tonight you want to head to a bar downtown? Thought we could have a few drinks, maybe catch up with some of my buddies and meet some ladies. Adam looked at him for a second then smiled yea man sounds like a plan. I haven't been to a redneck bar yet!   
Adam and blake left for the tree farm with Mason in tow. They arrived at the farm and meet Megan at the hot chocolate stand. Blake shelton! It's good to see you, Blake introduced Adam and megan swooned if you can call it that over Adam.   
Lane came up and shook blakes hand. To what do we owe this visit man? We came for a tree. My buddy here is visiting from LA and has never had a Christmas tree. He is Jewish. Oh well y'all come on out we will check some out.   
Blake and adam hopped in lanes truck and he took them oiut to the field. They all walked talking and chatting until Blake and Adam stopped with Mason running between the 3. Check this tree out Blake. Blake nodded he liked it. Looks good. Lane handed them the chainsaw and Blake cut it down. Hey can you take our picture Adam ask? Lane looked at them a bit oddly but nodded. Blake held the tree with one hand along with Adam and the puppy. They headed back to the truck and loaded it. Heading back to the stand they talked about tonight at the local bar, checking out the customers and having drinks with lane. He laughed telling Blake he needed to find a woman and settle it on down again. Blake nodded and Adam you too! Adam smirked, I haven't made my way through the Victoria secret models just yet. I'll let ya know when I'm ready. Lane looked a him then realized he was serious. Meet my friend Adam Levine who serial dates models! Blake thought to himself but sleeps with an fat not attractive man on the side.. Strange to think of that when talking about this subject. He heard his name called by lane and came back to the current conversation. Ok guys lane said y'all need any help getting it put up or are u good?   
Nah Blake said well get it up and then we're heading out tonight. Ok Meghan it was nice to meet you and congratulations on getting married and the new baby girl. She smiled and held mason for another minute. Ok guys well see you later.   
When blake and adam were gone she looked at Lane is Blake gay? What? Lane laughed hard. Nah that's a buddy of his from LA said he is dating his way through the Victoria secret models. She looked at Lane for a moment. Well perhaps but something is odd with the 2 of them. Huh I didn't get that vibe and I've never known Blake to be anyway but straight. Hell he dated his way through i dont know how many girls back then playing football. Plus he just got a divorce about 4 months ago from Miranda Lambert. Meghan nodded at Lane huh maybe but he looks at Adam with love not friends love, I don't think he realizes it yet truth be told. Lane laughed and they went in the house.   
Blake and Adam arrive back at the house and began to set up the tree watering it and making sure it was healthy in the stand. So well let it fall out tonight ok then tomorrow evening we will decorate it. Ok sounds like a plan. You wanna get dinner out too? Yea that's fine, but what about Mason? Well take him out as we leave then he will be fine till we get back, just make sure to put him in his kennel. Adam went upstairs to get ready in nice jeans, a nice tailored button down and Blake's black hat. Blake came down in the exact same thing except with grey silk. They made a he'll of a pair on the town for the night. Women be ready is what Blake thought Adam Levine is on the prowl. He of course didn't tell Adam that but damn he looked good.   
Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake held the door for Adam, as they walked into the bar. The lights were low and there were about 20 or so people milling about. Adam moved to the bar and sat on a barstool Blake moved to the other one and Phil a guy Blake had went to school with came to take their order. Blake, Hey man how are ya? Hey Phil, I'm doing well, came out tonight to see what's going on around the town. This here's my buddy Adam Levine. Adam this is Phil we played ball together back in the day. Hey man nice to meet you. Phil inclined his head. So you home for the holidays? Yea, came in about 3 weeks ago now, had Thanksgiving with momma and the family, built a new barn for some horses now were getting ready for Christmas.  
Yea, man. Well what can I get you boys? I'll take a beer Adam said. Me too Blake commented. Phil start us a tab man well getcha at the end of the night. Phil brought their drinks and he and Blake talked about people Blake hadn't heard or seen in a while.  
So how's the tv life? Adam tuned Blake out and watched the guys playing pool. Adam waiting till a lull and said Blake, I'm going to go play some pool. Blake nodded and kept talking to a few others that had joined them.  
Adam walked over to the guys playing pool. Evening, they all nodded, mind if I play a round or 2? A tall girl handed Adam a cue stick and they started a new round.  
Blake glanced over to see Adam playing pool with a few people he didn't recognize but a lady he did. Hey Phil is that Rachel Dawson? Yea, she recently got divorced, this is the 1st time I've seen her out in a while man. Huh.  
Blake watched as Adam joked and cut up with the people at the table. He sat half listening to Phil and the other boys while Adam played with the others. After a while the music cranked up and he lost track of Adam. He glanced around and finally saw Adam at the karaoke machine. Blake laughed well y'all are in for a treat looks like Adams gonna sing for you. Huh. Maroon 5 music started up and she will be loved started playing. Adam started singing and it damn near was as quiet as a church. Blake looked around and saw that everyone was listening and watching Adam perform on the stage. Phil watched Blake sing along. Boy is good isn't he? Blake laughed, yea he's sold more albums and is richer than everyone in Ada. Damn! Yep wouldn't realize it would ya? He's just chilled and down to earth. Has been since I meet him a 4 years ago man. He has become my best friend. Phil nodded. Nice guy.  
Adam finished singing and Rachel came and hugged him tight Blake watched with a look on his face Phil couldn't quite place.  
Blake stood up and paid off the entire tab of the bar. Blake headed to the front where Adam was being held up by Rachel. Hey Ads, are we ready or you wanna sing and have a few more rounds? Adam saw Blake and pushed away from Rachel to Blake's relief. He saw Rachel look at him funny but he didn't care. Hey buddy we ready? Yea. Good to see you again Blake, you to Rachel hope you and your familys well.  
Adam and Blake left the bar and got in Blake's truck. Hey Big country you Ok? Yep  
They left the bar, heading home man Blake it's only 820. Really? Blake looked at him funny and checked his cell. Huh guess it was time to go then. Adam nodded.  
Man I can use a Starbucks you up for one? He'll ya.  
They pulled into the lone Starbucks 20 miles away and got 2 vanilla bean frappucino with espresso. They were on the way home when Adam said hey you wanna go check out the boat tonight? Blake nodded yea let's go get Mason and we will if you wanna stay and take it out and around overnight we can. They went home grabbed the puppy and a few things they neeeded and went to the lake boat. They parked the truck and hopped aboard, Blake had had the boat filled up and ready to go a few weeks ago when he showed it to Adam, but they had not had the time to take it out. You good with overnight? Adam agreed and Blake drove it out to the lake front the moon showing. It was a cool evening After all it was already Decmeber, I'm a bit cold Blake this thing have Heat? Blake laughed yea, go downstairs I will flip it on. K, Adam went through the French doors and saw a nice, leather couch and a fridge, he moved on to the king size bedroom, then to the 2 bathrooms downstairs. Blake came down, Blake this place is really nice man! Thanks Adam. I bnought it about 2 years ago. I wanted a bedroom and a living room to entertain in plus the upstairs as well. Well it's nice man.  
They sat down on the leather couch mason sleeping quietly at there feet. Blake was everything ok earlier? I mean we left in a hurry and all so... Yea Adam, it was fine. I remember Rachel from school and I know she's probably changed but she was a bit of a bitch to me man. She always treated me bad and then she married and divorced like 6 times now. I just didn't want you to get tangled up with her ya know.  
Adam nodded oh ok gotcha. Well, she was nice to me tonight.  
They sat quietly Blake and Adam both finishing their drinks. So we staying here tonight or what? We can if you want to. I have extra food and everything on here we can float around until tomorrow sometime I have enough gas for 2 days. Wow. Ok let's hang out here. Oh what about Mason? Well put him on top to potty on a towel. K  
Blake switched on the tv and put in a DVD of Ice Age. Lol Blake Really? My sister and her husband bring their son out sometimes and let him watch tv while they fish.  
They both laughed and watched the movie. Blake showed adam where the shower, soap, shampoo etc was and they meet back up, Adam in Blake's pjs and flannel shirt. It's cold Blake. Yea Ads hop in the bed you can turn on Direct tv and watch it till you get warm and fall asleep. Where are you going to sleep, Adam ask? I'll take Mason to potty lock up and sleep on the couch it's fine. Adam argued you can just sleep here he'll it's a king your not that big Blake! Blake laughed ok that's fine. He took Mason upstairs flipped on the alarm on the boat and locked everything down plus the doors to the wing they were in. He closed the curtains and came in to lay down. Wow Blake I love this we need to stay afloat forever man!  
Yea I actually forgot how much I love to be on this boat just floating around man. Blake crawled under the covers mason snuggling with them too. Adam are you seriously shivering? Dude Blake I'm cold. I hope your not about to be sick. Here scooch back ok. Adam moved back till his body was cuddled into Blake's. Better Blake whispered into Adams ear? Adam nodded and sank further into Blake's arms shivering but not for being cold. Mason had found a place on the bottom of the bed and was already asleep. Blake? Hmm? Is this Ok? I mean it's a bit ya know odd for me to lay in your arms ya know?  
I dont know Adam but it's not bothering me and it's not bothering you so I'm going with nope it's not a problem. They both laid their heads on the pillows and began to drift. Adam woke first to Mason whining, Hey you gotta potty Boy? Blake opened his eyes and whispered he have to go? Yea. Here we will both go it's pretty windy out. Ok they unlocked and reset the alarm and went up to the boat top. The moon was completely covered with clouds. What should I do Blake? Just set him on the towel and yep ok boy go ahead do your thing. Mason walked around for a few minutes and seemed to get he needed to potty here. He went and Blake dumped it off the side of the boat. You good? Mason was ready to be picked up. Let's head back to bed, Adam nodded ok.  
They hopped back in Adam not having to be told 2, he snuggled up to Blake Blake had set the boat alarms and locked the doors. He held Adam back to him his face in Adams neck. He felt the need to kiss Adams back and shoulders. He shook his head and tried to erase the thought out of his mind. What the he'll am I thinking. He pulled his face up and away from Adams shoulders and neck. Now he remembered why he had went to that damn bar to begin with tonight. Oh well another night.. for now he need to keep himself in check. He'll he sure as fuck wasnt gay! He maybe in LA 6 months a year but nah!  
Adam pushed himself back, and Blake sighed a deep sigh, wrapping his arms around Adams chest. Better? Uhh. Huh.  
Blake fell asleep holding a tiny rockstar, and a sweet puppy..  
When morning came Blake woke to Adam sprawled over his front and Mason on top of Adam. He shoved at Adam but as always he was like a leech. Huh.. Adam? Adam, he lightly shook his shoulder. Blake not now I'm just getting to the good part in my dream. Come back later. Adam rubbed his head down Blake's chest. Blake burst out laughing when Adam peeked an eye and turned his head to Blake's face. Adam jumped up so fast, he made Mason jump. Omg if I had my camera right now Adam! Mason was stunned standing on all 4 paws. Adam screeched Blake, Blake was laughing so hard he couldn't sit up. Adam i have to say we have become very close, especially in the last week. Very close. Blake always the joker and comedian made jokes of the entire thing.  
Adam was still embarrassed but he sat up and laughed at Blake's easy going funny nature. So we're ok Blake?  
Gees Adam you were sleeping, and your always cold. I really have nothing else to say about it. Blake stood to get up Mason wagging his tail. I'll take Mason to the bathroom. Adam hopped up I'll go with you guys. Is it nice out, what's the temperature? Blake laughed I don't know let's go and see they walked up the stairs and Blake turned the boat alarms and door alarm off. They saw it was looking dark ugh looks like either rain or snow. Blake pulled the weather up, oh looks like we may have some snow Adam. Really? Yep and possibly some sleet see. 80% chance about an hour from now. You wanna go back to the house or stay the day? It's up to you Blake. I can stay out here forever or if you want to go whatever.  
Blake shook his head we have over 3/4 of a tank in holding plus this since were just floating. I just want to make sure we have enough to keep the heat rolling.  
Mason was running back and forth so Adam threw a boat duck for him he went an picked it up then came flying back. Wow he retrieves things too? Huh cool man. They threw the fake duck a few more times and let mason get good and tired and then decided to fish for a bit. About an hour later Adam began to shiver. Damn Adam I'm actually cold too! Yea, look it's snowing Blake!! Mason was running trying to catch the flakes. Aww to precious. Adam take a video of him. Adam took out his phone and took a playful video of him Blake and Mason chasing the snowflakes. Now that will break twitter!! Blake you think we should post it? He'll ya. Give people something to talk about with all the bromance talk laughing they posted it and then Blake tagged himself. Ok I'm officially freezing. Let's go downstairs. K. Adam picked up a sleepy mason and they headed to the bottom of the boat, Blake set the alarms and they crashed on the couch. Blake started the chopped marathon. Adam Mr clingy as of late decided he needed to sit in Blake lap so when he came from the bathroom he plopped down in his Blake seat. Omph! Adam, damn man Really? Adam smirked, well you were sitting so still I thought I would have a seat, on you. Blake shook his head. Who in the he'll bakes cactus? No clue, Adam responded doesn't look appetizing though does it? Blake had reclined a bit further back and Adam in turn laid back too. It was a perfect day if the ever was one. Blake dozed for a bit and Adam watched him sleep. Thoughts of Blake going through his mind. He thought back to their conversation of kissing men. Adam wondered if Blake had thought about that again. Who knows with Blake..  
When Blake roused up they decided to go up and check the weather. Blake went up first and wow was it snowing now. Holy crap Blake look at this!! Blake smiled at Adams childish behavior. Mason was rolling on the boat floor covered in snow. Blake took several pics of them. He rolled a snowball and threw it at Adam, completely taking him off guard when it whacked him in the back. He whirled and looked at Blake. Really Blake? Blake bent down and made another one but not before Adam had scooped up some snow and made a ball and threw it, Blake ducked and tossed one at him. They fought back and forth until they were shivering. Blake called a truce and they took a selfie of them with the snow coming down. Come on man let's go warm up. K Adam headed to the stairs. Blake set the alarms for the boat and Mason trudged down the stairs behind them. Adam and Blake stepped into the hot tub with just Boxers on. Nice Blake! Blake laughed he'll ya man. They lounged until they couldn't take they heat anymore and hopped out. Blake went to the shower in the guest rooms and Adam went to the other. They meet up and had soup from cans, and crackers. Man this is good, yea I'm hungry. Let me see if theirs some candy in the jar. Blake went over got the jar and brought out the candy bars. Umm, kitkats, butterfingers, Snickers. They finished eating and Blake took Mason to potty while Adam flipped through Blakes dvds and found Andy Griffith. Blake came back with a very tired Mason in tow. Mason flopped on the rug beside the bed. He's pretty give out Huh? Blake settled on the other side of the bed and said yea he seems to be. Blake pluffed the pillows on the bed against the boat wall and propped himselfup. Adam turned the lights off and they started the dvds from season 1. They laughed and watched the old days. Adam leaned back on Blake's chest and propped up. Blake moved his arm around Adams body and they laid like that until Adam drifted off to sleep Blake cut the tv and moved till he was laying down with Adam still pressed against him. Gees Blake thought Adam sure is clingy lately..  
When Adam woke the following morning it was to Blake rolling over and squishing him under his chest. Adam giggled at his Blake covers. Blake woke when Adam smooched his cheek, Blake! He laughed your smothering me, but your warm right?  
Adam slowly left the warmth of Blake and went to the bathroom. Blake its cold out here!! Yea Blake said no kidding. The heat cut off when we didn't turn it on earlier.  
Adam jumped back on the bed with Blake and snuggled into his warmth. Turn the heat on Blake!! Blake laughed at Adam and his antics. I have to get up first Adam. Fine Adam huffed at Blake.  
Blake went to the bathroom after flipping the heat on high. I will take Mason out, mason was still sleeping lazily so Blake scooped him up for the bathroom. Blake came back and Adam raised the covers teeth chattering. Co cold Blake!! Blake saw Adam was serious and pulled him to his warmth. Big country your always warm!! Blake looked at him funny but pulled him closer. Adam snuggled into his chest. Adam, Blake said, Hey do you feel this is a bit much? Adam raised his head to see Blake's face. No.. should I? Well round Oklahoma we really don't ya know cuddle with men.. Adam what I'm tryin to say is, well it Adam stopped him pulling away. Blake I'm sorry if I freaked you out I will stop. I.. I.. Adam looked at him hurt. Blake saw that he was freaking out. Adam, look I'm not sure how I should handle this do you understand. I'm not used to men cuddling, and I'm really not used to men cuddling me in my bed.. Adam was sitting on the edge of the bed. Hey it's cool Blake. I understand. What? Adam I'm not being mean I just, well I'm not sure what this is.. Adam turned around and looked at Blake its whatever you want Blake. I well I have feelings for you and I mean I understand that you know you well dont.. I..I'm sorry Blake.  
Blake looked at the little rockstar he looked truly broken.. Adam please don't, ok I just I've never been interested in men. I know Blake, Adam said sounding like he might actually cry..  
Adam.. Blake got up and put Mason on the bed with Adam adam immediately picked the puppy up and tightened his hold on him.  
Blake put on his coat and a hat and went upstairs. Adam didn't even notice he was gone. He felt the boat move a few minutes later and realized he was being taken back to shore. Great! Just fucking great Blake was going to make him go home 3 weeks before Christmas..  
Adam gathered his things and tried to pull the internet up to arrange a flight but for some reason the damn internet wasn't coming in.  
Blake got them to the dock an hour later he was freezing but wasn't about to tell Adam. He went and tied the boat and the guys came to service and gas it up for him. He thanked them and went to get Adam who was busy on his phone.  
Adam? Hey Blake I was trying to get my phone to work but the service comes on and stops, but I'm going to get a flight if you just want to take me to the airport or ya know what I can just get an Uber.  
Blake, Adam, and Mason went to the truck, Blake opened the door for Adam since his hands were full. Adam looked at him but said nothing. Blake went to the drivers side and hopped in himself. When Blake got on the main road there was a good bit of snow and ice but he held the truck on. Adam said look Blake if you want to go ahead and drop me off were not far from the airport when I get there I can just get a flight since the apps not working. That will save you a trip. You can just send my things it's cool man. I..  
Look Blake said, your not leaving! Damn it Adam I didn't mean that I don't want you with me ok. I just ya know wasn't interested in that.. ok? They were pulling up at Blake's house and saw his mommas car. My mommas here Adam let's just talk about this in a little while ok..? Blake I, please Adam! Ok, but i can just go Blake, that way you don't have to see me. Man Adam that's not what I fucking want!  
Adam jumped back in the truck seat, Blake was losing his cool. Look let's please just go inside see what my momma wants and then we can discuss this. Besides the weather report says there's going to be a big winter storm coming and I need to take care of the horses and the other animals.  
Adam got out quietly mason in tow. Blake and adam walked in to see his momma in the living room knitting.  
Hey Momma, Blake son I was wondering where you guys had taken off to. We went out on the boat for the last 2 days. Oh that's nice, Adam did you enjoy seeing the snow out there? Yes mam. So what's going on Momma? Nothing, I stopped by to see if you boys wanted to have dinner with me tonight or tomorrow? Also, I see you haven't decorated your tree. I watered it for you Blake. Thanks momma tonight's not good for us how about tomorrow evening? Ok, son thats fine, well I best be getting on home, I saw the weather earlier said we may be getting a snow storm up this way. Blake walked his momma out to her car. Adam watched them talk back and forth through the window.  
When Blake came back Adam was sitting on the couch. Ads will you help me with the animals, then we can talk? Ok Blake, sure.  
They took Mason who was hot in their heels and began to get the horses, pigs, and chickens in their stalls for the storm. They feed them their feed and hay and Blake showed adam how to bale the hay from the stalls. Ok wanna run the fence line with me? Well take the 4 wheelers, make sure the fence is up and no animals can make their way into the fence or out during this storm.  
Ok. Blake hopped on 1, and Adam got on his and they took off. They got back an hour later and parked the 4wheelers in the shed. Ok I'm gonna make 1 more round, let mason potty then we can head in and decorate the tree and make some ornaments and cookies if you want..  
Blake and Adam turned on some Christmas music and began to make the cookie dough Adam ate a good bit of the chocolate chips but they still had enough. He explained about the ornaments and how they had to be baked then painted so they could decorate the tree. Blake should we talk now. They sat on the leather couch in front of the fireplace with their drinks looking at the twinkling white lights they had put on it.  
Blake began talking. Adam when we were young, we didn't have a lot of money, so momma she worked hard at cutting hair, and on the side she would clean and do odd chores so she could get me Endy and Richey all what we wanted for christmas. That's why we would make a lot of the ornaments for the tree ya know. Adam stared at Blake, my parents always did Hanukkah, we would celebrate over a time period, I think I grew to expect the gifts not like you. They shared a bit more aboht their personal lives sitting on the couch, and about their traditions.  
Blake gazed at Adam. Look Adam I don't want you to leave, I well I love you but I've never loved a man and it scares me.. ive always wanted women and I know your ok with all types of relationships and were brought up that way, but I wasn't man. He'll around here it's not like that.. Adam looked closely at Blake. Blake do you want to try just one kiss?  
If not I'll move on, slowly but I will move on. Blake sat looking at Adam. Adam moved forward and Blake didn't move back. He placed his lips on Blake's and then moved them lightly. He didn't want to startle Blake with to much, and he sure as hell didn't want to get punched. Blake moved his lips slowly against Adams he parted his and Adam moved closer Blake put his Hands lightly on Adams face and rubbed his thumbs softly on Adams face and skin. He pressed forward slowly. Blake moved his lips with Adam and they began to kiss faster. Blake at some point realized that he was the one pressing Adam forward his lower half wanting to press against Adam or something with friction. Adam the tiny Rockstar was doing this to him.. God a man. Blake pulled Adam on his lap and lifted to meet the next kiss that Adam gave him. Blake, oh my god this is way better than I ever thought. Blake snapped out of the kissing for a minute. Adam i don't know where were going with this relationship but I completely agree with you. This is... it's good Adam really good. Adam pushed his nose against Blake's cheeks and whispered can we try it Blake please? Blake sat looking at Adam for a moment. Yea Ads, let's try it. I'm not ready to run out and tell the media or anything but yea let's do this. But Adam? Huh Adam was placing kisses on Blake's face. Yes Adam said, no models or other people if we're together, were together only us, you and me ok? Ok Blake! Blake? Blake was kissing Adams face, yea? I love you! I love you too Adam, more than I realized! They kissed again.  
End an hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
